It is conventionally known that cyclohexyl alkanols having a carbon-to-carbon double bond include many perfume compounds having a floral odor. For example, it is known that 4-isopropenylcyclohexylmethanol has a scent reminiscent of a blossom of lily of the valley (refer to Patent Document 1). In addition, it is also known that cyclohexyl alkanols have a voluminous floral odor, or cyclohexylmethanols have a voluminous floral odor (refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3). However, these compounds have woody side notes and, therefore, are unfavorable for reproducing the scent of lily of the valley, and further have such a problem that they can be used in perfume preparations only in a limited amount.
Further, there are known examples of synthesis of 4-isopropenyl-1-methyl cyclohexa-2,4-dienylmethanol or 4-isopropylidene-1-methyl-2-cyclohexenylmethanol (Non-Patent Document 1). However, in the Non-Patent Document 1, there is no description concerning a odor of these compounds. Therefore, it is not known that these alcohol compounds are useful as perfumes.
Patent Document 1: JP 50-35351A
Patent Document 2: JP 2000-169409A
Patent Document 3: JP 2000-302712A
Non-Patent Document 1: “The Journal of Organic Chemistry”, Vol. 32, pp. 3986 to 3989 (1967)